The Young and the Restless
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A Y&R cast/ensemble piece. A series in which I attempt to correct some recent wrongs while trying to stay true to the characters we know and love. Am I possibly being too ambitious? Most definitely, but please give this fan fiction a try anyway. You just might like it!
1. Episode 1

*This is a Young and the Restless fan fiction series. It's a cast fic and will feature many characters from both the past and present. I am writing this simply because I am pretty unhappy with the direction Y&R is going in as of late. I wanted to pen a story I would be interested in seeing play out on screen. I really hope you like it too. Thanks for reading. Please note that feedback is so appreciated.*

**Episode 1: Invitation**

_**Late September 2013**_

"I am so tired of this," Abby Newman spat, picking up the stack of manila folders in front of her and then slamming them down on the tabletop so hard that the whole frame shook, causing Lily Ashby to jump in her chair.

Lily looked over at her friend. Sometimes it still amazed her that they were friends at all. She and Abby had so little in common but somehow they made this thing work. Lily secretly believed that Colleen would be proud of them, proud of the way they had joined together to create a united force and had even developed a genuine affection for one another. Lily had been thinking a lot about Colleen lately. She missed C.C. terribly, missed everything about her actually, especially her sage advice. Colleen had always known the right thing to say.

"You're so tired of what?" Lily asked, setting down her IPhone and giving Abby the attention she so obviously craved.

"Oh you actually heard me?" Abby asked facetiously. "Here I was thinking you were much too absorbed in checking your phone every one point five seconds to notice my existence."

"Sorry, it's just this whole blogger thing. The situation is potentially about to blow up. I am waiting for Hilary to drop the ax, maybe right on my neck."

"Well you have to fight back – fire with fire," Abby said as if there was any other choice.

"I'm trying my best," Lily said. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Anyway, sorry for zoning out on you, somewhat."

Abby sniffed. "Somewhat?" She tossed her impossibly blonde hair and sighed. "It's okay, I guess."

"You were saying something about being tired of … something or other."

Abby shrugged. "I am tired of a lot of stuff actually. I am especially tired of everything turning into one damn tragedy after another. Katherine Chancellor dying recently is really just the tip of the iceberg on the crap going on in this town. You, for example, look really miserable. But then again, so does everyone else lately. Ugh! I am totally in love and I want to do something dramatic and girly like shout it from the rooftops and I can't…"

Lily's eyes zeroed in on Abby's almost accusingly but she forced herself to proffer her friend a smile. "Wait. You're actually in love … with Tyler?"

Abby nodded. "Of course. Who else?" She sighed, turning to look out the big picture window. "It's such a beautiful day outside. We should be out having fun, Lily. We're young and we're still really hot. We should be living it up right now; instead, we're stuck in here. According to my Blackberry calendar, there are only two days left of summer before autumn hits us big time and we're wasting the oh-so-brilliant sunshine today sitting here inside Crimson Lights – again – staring into our coffee cups – again - and not really getting any work done because our minds are just too overcrowded with a bunch of unnecessary stuff - again."

Lily pushed away her coffee mug. Oddly enough, Abby was making perfect sense here. Lily had been alternately staring into her cup and checking her IPhone for new and malicious messages from the "GC Buzz" site. Her drink was lukewarm at best now and the thought was weirdly depressing. She couldn't even enjoy her latte today, let alone get any work done whatsoever.

"Maybe you're right," Lily finally said.

"I know I am right," Abby said confidently.

"But what can we do about it? We're supposed to be hard at work and –"

"Well, we're not, are we?" Abby said. She wound a wavy lock of hair around her index finger and pursed her lips, deep in thought. "What we need is to have some serious fun. Hell, this whole town needs to have some fun."

"Abby, you have that look in your eyes… You're scheming again."

Abby smirked. "Not scheming. _Planning,_ Lily. Everyone needs to cut loose and enjoy the very last precious rays of summer. We all need some R&R."

"What are you proposing here?"

"Just how fast do you think we could pull together a pool party at my Uncle Jack's for everyone we know?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure. And who all would come? It's a workday." 

"No one wants to be working today, Lily. Certainly not me," Abby said. "Or you, if you're honest."

"Okay I don't want to work today. I do want to put on a bikini and lounge by the pool while my babies splash in the shallow end with Cane…" Lily sighed. "Sounds like a pipe dream."

"Hardly. We can pull it together. I'll call in reinforcements and we'll meet up at Jack's in two hours." 

Lily chuckled. "This is insane. But it sounds like fun. How can I help?"

"Send out some invitations or something. E-vites are the epitome of tacky but they get the job done. Pick up some snacks and drinks and then put on your hottest bikini, grab your kids and Cane and meet me at my Uncle Jack's place. Oh and don't forget sunscreen. I am sure Cane would love slathering it all over you."

"We're technically supposed to be broken up. You know, to draw Hilary out of her bat cave."

Abby smiled. "Bat cave. Good one, Lily. But trust me; this is one day I want to be perfect. I personally won't let anyone ruin our fun. I can and will destroy Hilary for you if need be. She's definitely not invited anyway. But if she should dare show her two-face at the party, I'll be sure to push her into the deep end of the pool."

Lily smiled wider. "Okay, I can go along with that actually."

Abby nodded and waggled her fingers. "Leave it to me. I get results."

The two women hurriedly began stuffing their bags then, with their various files and folders, forms and gadgets. "See you in two hours," Abby said and skipped out one exit as Lily hurried through the other.

XoXoXo

"What if I never find my son?" Nikki lamented as she bit her bottom lip and looked out the window as the familiar landscape of her hometown of Genoa City came into view. "I mean, thanks to that nun's brief flash of clarity, we know that I have a son but that's really all that we know."

Paul looked at her sympathetically, noting the way she was slumped in the seat beside him. "Nikki, we'll find your son. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but soon, okay? I promise you that I won't give up searching until we see him face-to-face."

"Maybe _I_ should give up though…"

"You've come too far to turn back now, Nikki," Paul said. "Don't give up hope. We'll find your son and you can tell him whatever's in your heart."

"I just want to know that he's okay, that he's had a good life. I want to be sure he was loved."

"I completely understand that." Paul reached over and squeezed his friend's hand. "Do you want me to take you back to the ranch now or later?"

"Now, I suppose. I really can't hide from Victor forever. He already is suspicious and knows that I am hiding something from him."

"Maybe it's time to tell him the truth. You had a past before Victor and guess what? He had one too. He has to understand."

"I lied to him, Paul."

"You didn't."

"Omitting the truth about something of this magnitude is in fact a lie," Nikki said mournfully. "I need to find my son and then I'll figure out where to go from there."

"Alright. Just know, Nikki, that I'm in your corner, fighting for you."

Nikki gave Paul a watery smile. "I know, God do I know that. You're truly a wonderful friend. Katherine would be so happy that you've stuck by me when she can't be here." Nikki shook her head. "But I won't cry. I won't. She asked us not to. She asked us to be happy, to celebrate life and I'm going to try to honor her wishes."

"You're brave, Nikki. Much braver than you realize."

"You're too kind."

"It's true." Paul zipped his car towards the outskirts of town where the Newman ranch was located. He and Nikki fell into a companionable but poignant silence as he drove. When they got to the ranch, he killed the engine and started to climb out.

Nikki quickly shook her head. "Don't. I will make it in there just fine. I'm a big girl."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Paul. You need to go back to your house and immediately call up that wife of yours and tell her you love her beyond all reason and rhyme."

Paul chuckled. "You're a romantic, Nikki."

"But you do love Christine. And she needs to hear that often."

Paul nodded. "That's true. I certainly miss her a lot. She should be back in town by the end of next week."

"Well, the good thing is that absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say." Nikki sighed and reached out, popping open the passenger door. "Well, here goes nothing. Thank you so much, Paul. You've done so much for me. I can never begin to repay you."

"Having your friendship is honestly payment enough." Paul gave her a quick hug and then she was climbing out of the car and walking towards the front door of the main house. He sighed as he watched her slumped carriage. She was exhausted in every way that a person could be. He truly hoped that she would be alright.

XoXoXo

All over town, invitations were popping up in email inboxes and on instant messages. The party at the Abbotts was going to be huge; or so it seemed, from what Abby could tell from all of the enthusiastic replies Lily was filtering back to her. Abby was sincerely thrilled about this turn of events. Now she only had to break the news to her uncle that his property was about to be invaded. She didn't exactly look forward to the confrontation but as she walked into the manse, carrying no less than five bags filled to the brim with decorative utensils and dishware that she had picked up at Fenmore's, she resolved that she would get her way, somehow.

Fortunately, Kyle was there in the living room with Jack as Abby came tottering in on high-heeled sandals. Kyle could possibly soften the blow. Jack needed to cut loose and have some fun; everyone knew that. He had been through so much lately. His fiancé was still in a coma in another state, for god sake. It was beyond sad.

"Cousin, Uncle," she greeted them as they looked at her setting down the bags on the coffee table. She straightened the brightly colored sarong around her lean waist and moved over to them. She offered them each a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you two look so handsome today?"

"Can the flattery, Abby," Jack said.

Abby looked at Kyle. "Is he having a bad day?"

"Well he's not exactly thrilled. He just heard about your little pool party extravaganza," Kyle said and moved over to the wet bar, uncapping a bottle of imported water and putting it to his lips.

Abby nodded and turned her brightest smile on Jack. "Uncle Jack, I probably should have asked your permission to use the house and pool, but in my defense, the idea came to me very suddenly, only about an hour and a half ago and there was no time to waste."

"I'm not in a partying mood, Abby," Jack said. "You will have to move your fete somewhere else."

"Uncle Jack!"

"Well, your apartment complex has a pool, doesn't it?"

"Yes but it's practically been condemned. I can hardly host the end of summer party to beat all end of summer parties there. Plus, the cabana is always locked and the roof overshadows half of the deck, making getting a good tan nearly impossible."

Kyle chuckled and Abby shot him a dirty look before turning back to face her uncle. "Uncle Jack, seriously, this is just what everyone needs right now. Everything has been so depressing lately, don't you agree?"

Jack didn't say anything. He just shook his head. Abby grasped his arm. "Jack, the truth is that I am throwing this party, mostly for you."

"Oh really?" Jack said, his voice laced with unconcealed skepticism.

"Yes! You've had a really hard few months. I mean, between learning Summer is your daughter who you were cheated out of years of being close to – thanks to my charming brother, Nicholas - and then Phyllis…" Abby's voice trailed off. "The point is that you deserve to cut loose and have some fun."

"A pool party is hardly my idea of fun."

Abby looked at Kyle helplessly. He sighed. "Dad, I hate to admit it but maybe Abby has a point. We all do need to relax after everything that has gone down recently. We need a breather. Standing around a barbeque, grilling hamburger patties sounds alright. What's the worst that could happen anyway? We might have some actual fun?"

"I really don't like this," Jack said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Uncle Jack, there will be no hamburger patties. I am having the whole thing catered. We're getting the really good stuff from Glowworm's."

"Gloria will be here?" Jack rolled his eyes. "That is just what I don't need."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Uncle Jack. Gloria will be so busy handing out watercress sandwiches on silver platters that she won't have the time to annoy you."

"Just seeing her face annoys me."

Abby sighed loudly. "Be that as it may, you can ignore Gloria and I'll keep her as far away from you as possible. I pinky promise."

Jack shrugged. "You're not going to let me get out of this, are you?"

"No, I'm not. This is just what you need to take your mind off your worries."

"Doubtful." Jack shrugged again. "But I admit that you're as persuasive as your mother when she wants something. I can rarely say 'no' to Ash and it seems you have the same effect on me. But no, I am not wearing swim trunks and certainly not a Speedo."

Abby grinned broadly. "Understood!" She then pointed to the coffee table. "Kyle, can you carry those bags out to the pool area pretty please?"

"And why can't you do it, Princess Abby?"

"Because I already lugged them this far. Now it's your turn to pull your weight. I have _so _much to do in the next thirty minutes. I think you can contribute by carrying some bags outside."

"I should say 'no' to you but –" he broke off for a moment, sighing loudly – "Dad's right. It's hard to say 'no' to an Abbott girl."

XoXoXo

Summer had just finished changing out of the fancy dress she had modeled in during the photo shoot and was yanking on a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top when her cell phone buzzed to life. She picked it up off the chair beside her in the dressing room and clicked on the message. She had received an email from Lily Ashby. She figured it was work-related somehow but was immediately surprised to discover that it was not work-related at all. Lily was inviting her to an impromptu end of summer party, hosted by Summer's cousin and former aunt, Abby. Summer sighed. She was never going to get used to all of these changes.

Summer tucked the phone into the back pocket of her jeans. The pool party was being thrown at Jack's house. Well, her Dad's house actually. Yes, she was not going to get used to any of this anytime soon. The worst part was that Kyle would be there, no doubt, and they would be forced to endure another super-awkward conversation. She sometimes could swear that he still looked at her with desire, a desire that was reciprocated if she were to be completely honest with herself. The thought of seeing him in baggy board shorts, his shirt off, washboard abs on full display made her both excited and sick with shame at the same time.

"Dammit, Summer, he's your brother now. You just have to stop thinking about him that way," Summer said. But in moments like these she could still taste and feel his lips on hers. The thought that they would never share that kind of intimacy again made her angry as ever. She immediately reared back her left leg and slammed her foot into the locker in front of her.

"Hey, hey, what did that locker ever do to you?" A teasing male voice floated across the room. She turned to see Oliver Jones standing there, an errant lock of brown hair falling across his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I actually figured that you'd be dressed now and you are … except for your socks and shoes … Anyway, I wanted to say you did amazingly well at the shoot today. I could not tell you were a newbie at it."

Summer shifted from bare foot to bare foot. "Thanks. I think." She crossed her arms. "You made me feel really comfortable. I was so nervous to be honest."

"Well it didn't show. I look forward to possibly someday working with you again." Oliver shifted his camera bag on his lean shoulder. "Well, congrats on your first successful shoot. I'll have the proofs emailed over here as soon as I'm back in L.A. tonight."

"You're heading back there already? I mean, you just got here this morning."

"I know but I have stuff to do back in Los Angeles."

"I am sure you do. You're a really successful, in-demand photographer and I bet your social life is crazy busy too."

Oliver smiled, a little sheepishly, she noticed. "Not exactly, on the latter part, anyway. I work a lot so social stuff often takes a back seat."

"So you never go out on dates?" Summer didn't know why she was asking him this. She was just curious, making conversation and maybe trying to figure this guy out in the process. He was admittedly very easy on the eyes and the best part was that he seemed super nice. Oh, and he wasn't her brother.

"I wouldn't say never, exactly," Oliver said, leaning against the doorjamb. "It's just been awhile since I've really been interested in anyone. I got out of a complicated relationship awhile back and … To be honest, I'm probably still a smidge hung up on the girl." He raked a hand through his shaggy hair. "Oh dear god. Why am I telling you any of this? It's supposed to be my secret shame."

"Well I asked. Or pressed, actually. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just realized how truly pathetic I am for being hung up on her when we can just never be together again."

"That's not pathetic." _Pathetic is being crazy in love with your own brother_, she thought darkly. Aloud she said, "I kind of get the way you feel though. I can't be with –" she broke off. "Never mind."

Oliver offered her a smile. "Well, I hope that you and he – whoever he is – can work things out somehow."

"That's sincerely doubtful," Summer muttered. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at Oliver apologetically. "I should get this. Thanks, Oliver."

"For what?"

"For not judging me, I guess. And being a cool photographer. You really put me at ease out there."

"You're welcome. See you around, Summer."

"Yeah …" Summer watched him turn on his heel and stroll away. She sighed and put the phone to her hear. "Hello?"

"Summer, hey," her best friend Courtney greeted her. "I just got an e-vite to your Dad's house for a pool party. I was wondering if I could come over there now and borrow one of your bikinis – preferably that pink and silver one that you got at Fenmore's a few weeks ago. I think it would look pretty cool on me. Maybe Noah would … really notice me …"

"Well, I'm actually not at Jack's right now."

"Oh? Where are you?"

"I just finished up my first photo shoot for the new ad campaign."

"Awesome! How did it go, Sum?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"I'm glad! Anyway, do you think we can meet up at your Dad's and I can snag that bikini? If you weren't planning on wearing it yourself, of course."

"Actually, Courtney, I don't know if I'm going to be there today."

"But you live there now…"

"I know but I just don't_ want_ to be there right now. I mean, everyone's probably going to hook up with someone and I will have no one."

"Summer, I bet a lot of hot guys are coming to this party. You'll find one at least who is worth talking to."

_But they won't be Kyle,_ she thought. _He's the one I want._ "I don't know…"

"Please, Sum! I know it's a lot to ask but this is more your crowd than mine. I need you for moral support. I also don't want you hiding out at the library or something, missing what could be a really fun time."

Summer sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll head over to the house now." She hated when Courtney asked her for anything because Courtney did it so rarely that Summer could not say "no" to her best friend without feeling guilty about it. Courtney was always there for her and Summer had to try to reciprocate, at least once in awhile.

"Oh thank you, Summer, thank you so much."

"Yeah… See you soon."

"Yep. See you!"

Summer closed her cell phone and pocketed it again. She then shoved on her shoes, sans socks, and headed for the door. She was walking out of the Jabot building in no time. She spotted Oliver sitting under a big Willow tree, munching on an apple. He gave her a little wave of recognition and she found herself moving over to him.

"I thought you'd be halfway to the airport by now," Summer said.

"Yeah me too. I guess my taxi is running late."

"That's not good. What time is your flight?"

"Nine-fifteen."

"As in P.M.?"

"Uh huh."

"That's hours and hours away, Oliver. You're just going to sit in the airport by yourself all that time?"

"Nah. I thought I'd browse the gift shops in there too. You know, I am always in the market for souvenirs from my travels."

"That sounds kind of boring." 

Oliver smirked. "It _is_ kind of boring."

"Well, you could, uh, hang with me for awhile, I guess."

Oliver arched an eyebrow. "What would we do?"

"Well there's a big party at Jack's – I mean, my Dad's – place today and you could come with me."

"I don't want to crash…"

"You wouldn't be. It's an impromptu thing anyway. But if you'd rather look for 'I love Genoa City' tee-shirts at the airport…"

Oliver's smirk spread into a genuinely gorgeous, charming smile. "Well, I do so love those tee-shirts but …"

"But what?"

_"But_ I have to admit that I've already got one in every color – including purple. Don't tell anyone please. Anyway, I guess I could skip the shopping for awhile and come to your party. Provided a taxi service can be arranged to take me to the airport afterwards."

"I will drive you myself."

"Thanks. The ticket is actually non-refundable. And no matter what you may have heard about me, I can't afford to toss away four hundred dollars."

"I'll get you there on time," Summer promised. "So uh, should we go now?"

"Lead the way," Oliver said and tossed the apple core into the nearest trash can. He then followed her to her Audi.

"Really nice ride," he said, running his hand over the smooth chrome.

"Thanks. It was a gift… from my mom." Summer's chest clenched. "She had – I mean, she _has_ - really good taste."

"Your mom is Phyllis Summers right?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah. She's not here with us right now but she'll be back. She has to come back sometime."

Oliver nodded. "I am sure she will, Summer. I mean, she must love you a whole lot to give you a car like this. She wouldn't stay away from her 'baby girl' forever."

Summer bit the inside of her cheek as she popped open the door locks. "I hope you're right," she said and then climbed inside. Oliver followed suit and soon they were pulling out of the parking lot, headed for the Abbot mansion, neither knowing quite what to expect would happen once they arrived.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Pool Party**

"Out of our way, coming through!" Gloria Bardwell shouted. She pushed through the crowd of party-goers already assembled near the swimming pool. Many people had shown up early, as if they too wanted away from their depressing, crazy lives to soak up the last rays of the summer sunshine. Abby had cranked up the sound system and a Beach Boys oldie was playing on the stereo as people splashed around in the pool.

Abby, in a white string bikini that left very little to the imagination, her white-blond hair pulled back in a jaunty ponytail, spotted Gloria and hurried towards her. Gloria was waving her hands wildly. "Move people, move!" She shouted as she and three very hunky and built waiters dressed in tuxedo pants, sans shirts, followed after her; carrying trays piled high with food.

"Good, you're finally here," Abby said. "People were getting tired of the chips and dip. In fact, all we've got left of that is crumbs."

"Well, Abby, you can't rush perfection and one of the chefs was out so it looked a bit longer than expected. Still, I know you'll love everything we brought."

"I hope so," Abby said. She gestured to the three waiters who were starting at her very appreciatively. "Start making your way around the pool. People are starving here."

The guys nodded, tearing their eyes away from Abby's chest and dividing up to conquer the pool party. "Where did you find those guys, Gloria?" Abby asked.

"The Chippendale's in the next town over went out of business. Lucky for me. What tight butts they have!" Gloria crowed, rubbing her hands together. She then reached into the purse dangling at her side. She handed Abby a bill. "For services rendered."

Abby unfolded it. "Five hundred dollars? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Abby, this is some of the finest food in town. Plus we had to put a rush on it and get here in two hours. And I brought three gorgeous, shirtless men to pass out the food. Pay me for services rendered. Now." 

Abby grumbled. "The food better be damned good," she said and signed the bill. "I'll go get your check."

"I prefer cash."

"Gloria, take what you can get." Abby sauntered away. She passed Tyler who was chatting up his sister. She buzzed him with a kiss and felt that familiar electricity zip between them. Tyler smiled at her and she waggled her fingers at him before dashing inside.

She found her purse on the entryway table where she had left it. She dug out her checkbook, scrawled out the information, muttering about Gloria's exorbitant fees the whole time. She ripped it free from the others and was padding in sandaled-feet back towards the patio when she spotted Jack sitting at the dining room table, his back to her. She could see a glass in his hand – a tumbler to be exact – and she quickly hurried over to him.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," she said. "Alcohol is not on the menu for you, Uncle Jack."

Jack looked up at her, a decidedly miserable expression flitting across his eyes. "It's not alcohol. It's Perrier. Sniff it if you'd like."

"No, I trust you," Abby said. "But why are you sitting in here looking like someone ran over your favorite puppy? I really thought you'd at least come out and say 'hi' to a few people."

"Abby, I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not in the party mood."

"You haven't been in the partying mood since Phyllis went away."

"Was sent away. I sent her with Daniel and –"

"You regret it?"

"I do. I know I can't help her but maybe if she could just hear my voice, she would know I was there, that I still loved her and need her more than she ever needed me."

"Uncle Jack, why don't you go down there and see her this weekend?"

"I could do that if I rearranged my schedule."

"Which I know you'd be happy to do for Phyllis. You'd do anything for her. I know that. What you two share – I hope I can have something like that someday, maybe with Tyler."

"Tyler seems like a nice enough guy," Jack allowed. "And yes, I will go see Phyllis. I think I've been hesitating because –"

"You don't want to see her like that?"

"No, because I feel that I failed her."

"Uncle Jack, you did not. You loved her more than anyone ever has and she knows that. She'll wake up one day and she'll be so thrilled you put that ring on her finger. She loves you and I totally believe she will come back to you."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Abby said with a confidant smile. She reached for the tumbler in Jack's hand, pulling it free from his grasp. He frowned. "Don't give me that look. Put on your swim suit and come out to the patio. Everyone's having fun and you can't stay in here feeling bad. I won't let you. Please, Uncle Jack. With a maraschino cherry on top?" She fluttered her long, thick eyelashes at him.

"You Abbott women…" Jack lamented. "Fine, I'll come out. For a bit. But no swim suit. I already told you that."

"Fine. No swim suit. A tank top and baggy Chinos and –"

"No. I am wearing what I'm wearing."

"Okay, a suit and jacket it is. But can you lose the tie? Please. It makes you look so stuffy." She fluttered her eyelashes at him again. He rolled his eyes heavenward but went to unknot the black tie.

"Yay! Now, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jack said. Abby grasped his hand and gave him a forceful tug towards the patio.

XoXoXo

Michael Baldwin walked out of the bedroom, wearing baggy black shorts and a loose-fitting white tee-shirt. He wore Birkenstocks on his feet. Lauren looked up from where she was shifting restlessly on the sofa, book in hand. She broke into a little smile as she saw him, noting the sunglasses dangling loose on his nose.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her. "Care to put on that little red bikini of yours and come with me to an Abbott-approved pool party?"

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"You didn't get the email? Abby Newman and Lily Ashby –"

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that." Michael cocked his head. "So you saw it?"

"Yes, I did. I was checking my email when it landed in my inbox. But we're not actually going…" 

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

Lauren stood and moved over to him, grasping him lightly by the shoulders. "Because we're under police supervision, remember? Carmine is –"

Michael held up a hand to stop her. With the other hand, he touched her face. "Out there, I know. I can't stop thinking about all he's pulled but I need to. If only for the afternoon or I will go completely insane. Besides, you said it. We're under police protection at all times. Officer Biggs and Lemay are outside that door, watching us like hawks. They'll come with us to the pool party and we'll have a blast and it will be fun. We need to have fun again and stop looking over our shoulders for a few hours."

"Michael, I don't know…"

Michael sighed and moved over to the computer on the desk. He logged onto his account as Lauren watched. "'Come enjoy the last days of summer. Food, friends, fun times…'" He read off from the e-vite. "'Come shed your cares and responsibilities for the afternoon and'-" He felt Lauren's hand on his arm.

"I get it, I get it. You want to cut loose."

"So do you. I know you do. Plus, I want to see my beautiful wife in the red bikini looking hotter than anyone else in town. Or in the whole of Wisconsin or-"

"I get it, I do. If you honestly think we have nothing to worry about…"

"Of course we have to worry about Carmine but not right now. We need this, Lauren, you know that we do."

"We do," Lauren admitted. "But what about Fen? He's at school…"

"Which will be out in fifteen minutes," Michael said. "We'll swing by and pick him up on the way. His guards plus our guards … We can't go wrong."

"Fine, fine you win," Lauren said. "And you're right. We do need an afternoon to cast aside our cares."

"That's the spirit," Michael said. "So red bikini …?" 

Lauren smiled and knocked a kiss to his lips. "Yes, red bikini."

She then hurried into the bedroom, a little spring in her step that hadn't been there in ages.

XoXoXo

Carmine watched from the stairwell as Lauren – looking smoking hot in a red bikini and flowing white sarong – and Michael emerged from their apartment with the two beefy rent-a-cops in tow. He ground his tongue with his teeth to keep from calling out to them, to keep from rushing them and tackling Michael and carrying Lauren off with him. He tasted blood and groaned. Michael had it coming to him – a severe punishment was in order. He only needed to find out where they were going, separate them from the officers and administer his punishment to Michael and yes, even Lauren. She had to be punished too for all she had done to hurt him when he loved her so damn much.

He watched them step into the elevator, and the doors slid shut with them all talking animatedly. Carmine had no doubt they were going to some kind of pool party considering the way they were dressed. He just had to figure out where exactly it would be.

The numbers dropped as the elevator went down with them. Carmine waited for a long moment and then looking both ways, he hurried to the door of Michael and Lauren's place. He jimmied the lock easily with a little screwdriver and almost laughed as it immediately popped open. This was like taking candy from a baby.

He walked inside and shut the door, listening for any signs of other life in the house. There was none. He almost felt sad about that. He would love to run into Little Fen and beat the tar out of the little punk until he was lying on the carpet in a huge pool of his own blood. The thought tickled Carmine and he chuckled as he moved further into the room.

He moved around the living room looking for any clues to the family's whereabouts. He soon spotted the computer on the desk. The internet was on. He moved over to it and shook the mouse. He read the email prominently displayed on the screen. So Lauren and Michael were going to a pool party at the Abbotts were they? This was perfect. Too perfect. There would be chaos there no doubt and it would be the perfect time to separate the Baldwin family from the rest of pack and administer swift justice.

He chuckled manically and then headed out the door the way he had come.

XoXoXo

Paul drove across town towards his place, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel here and there. He was worried about Nikki. She was his oldest and dearest friend and he had never quite seen her like this – so broken, so scared. He wished he could help. No, he was determined to help. He would find her son for her somehow.

He arrived at his apartment and parked the car in his reserved space. He sighed as he walked towards the building. He missed Christine. There was no denying that. He missed his wife and he needed to talk to her and hold her. But she was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few weeks yet. He sighed again as he thought of their wedding night recently. It had been nothing short of magical and passionate. He longed for that intimacy again.

He reached his apartment and dragged his house key from his pocket. He started to put it into the lock but noticed that the door was already unbolted. He almost grabbed his gun. Too much crap was going on lately for him not to be a bit concerned that his place had been broken into. He slowly eased back the door with his foot and walked inside stealthfully, quietly. He crept across the carpet and noticed that a soft, sweet scent was tickling his nostrils. That's when he noticed the rose petals. A trail of them leading right to the bedroom.

He broke into a smile. He knew exactly what this meant. He pulled off his windbreaker and headed into the bedroom, humming his and Christine's love song the whole way.

"Is that my handsome husband I hear?" Christine called from inside.

"Maybe," he joked, his blood racing. He walked into the room and there was Christine - her impossibly blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, completely naked except for the rose petals in strategic places, looking as extremely beautiful as she always did.

"You're home," he said with a smile.

"Surprised?" She asked with a wide grin.

He grinned back. "Very. I didn't think you'd be back for weeks."

"I wasn't supposed to be but what can I say? I'm a newlywed and I have needs only my sexy husband can fulfill. So what do you say you come over here and help me rustle all of these petals?"

"I say hell yes!" Paul said with a smile. "There's nothing I like better than coming home to you in a pile of roses. I take it the thorns have been removed."

"Don't I always do that?" Christine laughed. "I've done this a few times now."

"I know."

"It's not too boring for you then? Predictable?"

"Heck no. Its perfection actually."

"Well come on, get naked," Christine said. "I don't want to be the only one without any clothes on."

"Oh, now that would be awkward wouldn't it?" Paul said with a lilting smile. He started to yank off his clothes as quickly as he could. Soon he was bare and joining Christine on the bed. He immediately pressed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping between her pink, parted lips. When they came up for air, he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

"Show me how much," Christine whispered back. He nodded. He didn't have to be asked twice. He pulled her into his arms and began to devour her inch by sensual inch.

XoXoXo

Lily watched Cane splashing around with their kids in the shallow end of the pool just as she had been dreaming about since Abby had mentioned the party in the first place. She sat on a chaise lounge close nearby with a smile on her face as she absent-mindedly rubbed suntan lotion down her arms. The sunshine felt great and she was truly happy. She looked up for a moment to see Tyler and Abby sequestered in an embrace at the other end of the patio. She quickly looked away and back at Cane and her twins. Charlie and Mattie were in their element here and Lily decided that she would enroll them in swim classes next year. They would love it.

Lily finished rubbing on the suntan oil and was leaning back in the chaise, positioning her sun bonnet over her eyes. She wasn't lying there long when she felt a shadow cross into her line of sight. She popped her eyes open to see none other than Hilary standing there.

"Hilary, what the hell are you doing here?" She immediately hissed as Hilary smirked at her. "How'd you even find out about this party? I certainly didn't invite you."

"I have ways of finding things out, Lily. I always do. Maybe Cane invited me, did you think of that?"

"Cane wouldn't-"

"Sure, he would. He's very much into me - in every way. You saw the pictures, Lily. You know we made sweet, passionate love."

Lily fumed. "Oh really? So you're no longer pretending not to be after my husband?"

"He won't be your husband for long. He's not going to stay with a woman who doesn't leave him completely satisfied. Why else would he turn to me if you still turned him on?"

"You are such a slut," Lily said. She felt everyone watching them now. She couldn't resist standing up and meeting Hilary's eyes. Hilary's smirk was seriously driving her mad.

"Takes one to know one," Hilary said. "Didn't you cheat on Cane with Daniel what's-his-face? Oh yes, I know all about that. Cane told me of course." 

"You're such a liar!" Lily screamed, unable to contain her anger any longer.

People started to crowd around them. Abby tore herself from Tyler and sprinted over at lightning speed. "Can I push the slut in the pool now?" She asked Lily.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hilary said. She wasn't dressed for swimming. She was still in her work attire, or what passed for it. This was too much to resist.

Lily sneered at her. "Maybe Abby wouldn't but I would!" She said and immediately shoved Hilary right into the pool. Hilary let out a surprised scream as she went hurtling towards the water. There was a loud splash and she soon popped up sputtering.

"You bitch!" Hilary cried. "How could you?"

"You deserved that and more," Cane hissed at her. He had backed the twins behind him protectively. They were both wide eyed with anticipation and also trepidation.

"Cane!" Hilary gasped. "How can you defend this woman?"

"Because, Hilary, she's my wife! I love her and I always will. The joke's on you. I never loved you at all. I won't make a bigger scene in front of my kids but you're going down. You are going to pay for all the crap you've pulled."

"No, Cane, you and your precious Lily are!" Hilary screeched. She tried pulling herself out of the pool but couldn't manage it. People snickered and some outright laughed as she was forced to crawl to the stairs and do the walk of shame across the patio.

"Don't come back here ever!" Abby called to her.

Hilary glared at her. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Then she trudged out of there.

XoXoXo

Lauren and Michael, along with a pouty Fen, arrived at the party just as the sopping wet Hilary was stomping out of there. They saw Lily Ashby hugging Cane tightly, a triumphant look on her face.

"Did we miss all the fun?" Michael asked.

"No, it's just beginning," Kevin called to them.

From the bushes surrounding the property, Carmine watched the goings-on. He smiled and whispered, "You're right_, Kev,_ the fun really is just beginning."

Carmine looked down at the needle in his hand and grinned widely.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed this episode. I would love some feedback. I would treasure it actually.


End file.
